LOTM: Decimation S4 P6/Transcript
(Ruby is seen arriving outside the house of The Defenders) Ruby: Well, here we are. (Ruby walks up to the door as she looks around at the place) Ruby: Huh, I don't remember a garden being here. That's nice. (Ruby then knocks on the door) Ruby: Hello? Is anyone home? (Silence) Ruby:... *Knocks* Hello? (She suddenly hears yelling inside) Ruby: Huh? *Puts her ear to the door* ???: *Muffled* WHERE IS HE?!?! ???: *Muffled* GODDAMN IT WHERE DID HE GO!?! ???: *Muffled* KEEP LOOKING!! Ruby: Um... Defenders?! ???: *Muffled* WAIT I HEAR SOMETHING OUTSIDE!! ???: *Muffled* THEN GO SEE WHAT IT IS!! IT MIGHT BE HIM!! (Ruby is confused as suddenly the door opens) Erin: CRAIG!?!? Ruby: AHH!! *Falls down* Erin: R-Ruby???? Ruby: Uhhh hi! Erin: W-What are you doing here??? ???: Is it him?! (Jack then runs up and looks down at Ruby) Jack: The hell??? Ruby: Um … Did I come at a bad time? (Jack groans loudly and goes back inside) Erin: *Helps Ruby up* Sorry Ruby. We're kind of in a mess right now. Ruby: What's wrong? Erin: You remember Craig right? Ruby: Wasn't he Jack's little brother? Erin: Yeah. Ruby: Well what's wrong with him? Jack: HE'S GONE!! Ruby: Huh?? (Erin and Ruby go back inside to see the Defender going ALL OVER the place trying to find him) Izuku: He's not up stairs! Tsuyu: I've searched the roof 3 times! He's not there either! Ian: He's not in the basement or the attic! Omega: *Pops head through window* He's not outside! Jack: Dammit! Where the hell could he be?! Erin: He's gotta be here somewhere! Alex: But where!? Jessica: Sammy, do you think he could have gone to that place you and him were at before?! Sammy: Maybe but I'm not sure! Alex: Well we gotta- *Sees Ruby* Ruby? What are you doing here? Ruby: My friends sent me here. Erin: Why? Ruby: You guys remember that Starkiller guy? Rose: Uh yeah how could we forget? Ruby: Well.. He's after me now. Tom: After you? Why? Ruby: We think Salem sent him after me. Salem awhile before we met sent someone after me before. Izuku: But I thought Starkiller was after Rose! Alex: How many more people is he gonna hunt down?! Ruby: Well, the main thing is that they want me to stay here for awhile. Omega: Why? Ruby: Protection. Uraraka: Protection? Ruby: Yeah. They think I'll be safe with you guys. Ian: Huh, well there is more of us here to help her. Plus Starkiller has trouble fighting against all of us at once. Alex: Yeah! Jack: Uhhh guys? We still need to find Craig! Erin: Oh right! Jack: *growls* I just hope nothing bad's happening to him! (The scene then cuts to Craig who's seen asleep on the floor before he begins to wake up) Craig: *yawns* Good morning Charlie! *Opens eyes* Charlie? (Craig finds himself inside a cell) Craig: What the? Charlie?! Jack?! (Craig runs up to the bars) Craig: Hey! Hey where am I?! (Craig hears the sounds of water) Craig: Is... Its that... Water? Wait... Is the room moving?? (Craig then notices a peep hole. He looks though and sees sea) Craig: *Gasp* I'm on a ship! (Craig backs away from the peep hole in shock) Craig: But....But how?! How did I get on a ship!? (Suddenly the door opens. Craig looks behind him and sees Tinkerbats enters the room) Craig: Oooooh no... (Risky Boots enters soon after) Risky Boots: Well well well. Look who's awake Craig: You! Did you kidnap me?! Risky Boots: That I did kid! That I did. Craig: W-Why?! Risky Boots: Because, you humiliated me kid. That is something I cannot forgive. Craig: So you kidnap me just because I made you laugh? Risky Boots: You HUMILIATED ME! And cost us a fortune in the stuff you took from him! And now its time to pay. Craig: What are you gonna do to me then!? Risky Boots: Well "Craig". As of right now, you gonna be staying with me and my crew now. Craig: Huh!? I don't wanna stay here! Risky Boots: You don't got a choice brat! Craig: So you're just gonna leave me in a cell?! Risky Boots: Oh that's why I came down here. I was gonna let you out. Craig: Let me out? Risky Boots: Yes. Craig: Why? Risky Boots: Cause while you're on my ship, you're gonna be put to work. Craig: Huh?? (Risky opens the cell and a couple of Tinkerbats go in) Craig: Hey what are you doing?! *Gets grabbed* HEY GET OFF ME!! HEY NO STOP!!! (Moment later, Craig is now wearing a couple of pirate based stuff like a bandana) Risky Boots: Welcome to the crew Craig. Craig: Seriously?! Risky Boots: Is something wrong? Craig: Yeah! You kidnap me and now you're gonna force me into your little misfit crew?! (Craig is suddenly met by several swords to the face) Craig:.... Risky Boots: Yes. I am. You got a problem with that? Brat? Craig: … N...No not at all Risky. Risky Boots: That's "Captain" to you! Craig: S-Sorry captain! Risky Boots: That's more like it! Craig: But what am I supposed to do? Risky Boots: As I said. You're going to be put to work. You have a LOT to make up for with the amount of money we lost. And you can start... (A Tinkerbat brings in a bucket and a mop) Risky Boots: Cleaning this WHOLE room! Craig:.....Seriously? Risky Boots: Yep! You heard me brat! Craig: I'm not doing that! Risky Boots: Oh really? (Craig suddenly finds him self at the edge of a plank near monster infested waters) Craig:.... Um.... C-Can I go back and clean the room captain? Risky Boots: *Smiles* That's better. (Craig in the cell room and mopping the floor while Risky and a group of Tinkerbats watch him) Craig: *Thinking* How did I get stuck with this? One second I'm asleep in my bed, the next I'm mopping for a bunch of pirate wannabes. *Out loud* Hey, how much longer do I have to do this? Risky Boots: TILL I SAY YOUR DONE! NOW BACK TO WORK! Craig: All right all right I'm working! Risky Boots: Good. Now I'm gonna go take a nice relaxing bubble bath. *To the Tinkerbats* Keep a CLOSE eye on him. If his hands glow purple, or one of you glows purple, knock him out and report to me! Tinkerbat:.... Risky Boots: Good. *To Craig* I expect this room to be SPOTLESS when I get back! Understood? Craig: Got it! R-Right away captain! Risky Boots: Good. (Risky walks off as Craig continues mopping) Craig: *thinking* This isn't good. I need to think of a way out of this and fast. (Craig then looks toward the Tinkerbats) Craig: *thinking* I just hope Jack and the others can find me in time. (The scene then cuts back to the heroes back home) Alex: Okay, does anyone have ANY ideas as to where Craig could've gone? (Everyone shakes they're heads, shrugs or give various no's) Jack: Goddamn it! Erin: Honey its okay! We'll find him! Jack: How?! We don't even know where he could've gone! Omega: Charlie you slept in the same room as him. Did you hear anything last night? Charlie: I'm sorry dad... I didn't hear anything. Omega: *Sighs* Its all right son. Charlie: I shouldn't have stayed awake watching that movie last night. Maybe I could have noticed something if I wasn't so tired. Erin: Well it's okay Charlie, we'll find him. Charlie: I know. Jack: Yeah uhhh well we still have another problem! *points at Ruby* The hell are we gonna do about her? (everyone looks at Ruby who suddenly feels nervous about being put on the spot like that) Ruby: Um.... H-Hey listen, I'm really sorry I bothered you guys at a time like this. If you don't want me to stay, I have no problem going back. Alex: Whoa hold up its not that we- Ruby: But I can at least help you try and find Craig. I can be an extra set of eyes. Ian: She does have a point. Tom: Yeah! Jack: Well, she has proven herself useful before. So why not? Ruby: Great! So let's think for a minute: What did Craig do yesterday? Maybe something he did might give a clue. Charlie: Hmmm.... Sammy: Well....I think I may have an idea. Ruby: Let's hear it. Sammy: Well, yesterday, Craig helped me do some shopping. And on the way I was taking him to this house in the woods. I told him we could use it as a secret base. Mina: Aww! A secret base! Ruby: I see go on. Sammy: Well, we got to the house and we found one of Jordan's allies Risky Boots putting some crates inside it. Ruby: Crates? Sammy: Yeah. We went to confront her about it and that's when she attacked us. Jack: Yeah yeah we know Sammy. You told this and we all saw what was in the crates. What does this- Ruby: Sammy? Are you thinking that Risky Boots might have kidnapped Craig? Sammy: Yes. That's exactly what I'm saying. Erin: Hmm...It does make sense. Jack: That pirate bitch kidnapped my brother?! Alex: And given she's allied with Jordan, it makes sense she could do it. Which means we know where to start looking now. All right everyone! Get your desert hoods and your harem outfits on! We're going to Scuttle Town! (Everyone then rushes off to quickly get changed. Ruby stands confused) Ruby:.... Wait get my what? (The scene then cuts back to Craig who's seen finished cleaning the room) Craig: *sigh* There we go. *To the Tinkerbats* Hey um... I'm done. Tinkerbat:.... Craig; Um... So can I... Go now? Tinkerbat:... Craig: Why don't you guys talk? I know you don't have mouths but come on. (Suddenly Risky enters the room. She comes in and looks around) Risky Boots:...………. Craig:... *Gulp* Risky Boots: ….. *Smiles* Well aren't you a good listener and a hard worker. Not a spot left. Good work. Craig: Uhh thanks! (Craig puts the mop down) Craig: Soooo can I go home now? Risky Boots: Hahahahahahahaha- No. Craig: Aww. Risky Boots: I have your next job all set. And if you do good job on this, I MIGHT give you a room. Better then this cell. Craig: I... Guess that would be an improvement.. Risky Boots: Good. Follow me. (Craig follows Risky as he continues his current life as a pirate....) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Sequels